


come out of hiding (i'm right here beside you)

by budd



Series: time keeps movin' forward [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (almost forgot that), Comfort, I'm Either Sorry or Not Depending on Your Preferences, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kink Negotiation, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Actual Sex Acts, Post-Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Voyeurism, mentions of hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Patrick introduces David to an unexplored kink.Title from "You Matter to Me" sung by Drew Gehling and Jessie Mueller
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: time keeps movin' forward [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	come out of hiding (i'm right here beside you)

Patrick removes his mouth guard, placing it back in his nightstand and closing it suit. "Actually," David sits up when he notices he's fiddling with his fingers; hand fidgeting is Patrick's way of telling him he's nervous and he needs a moment to work up the courage to say whatever's on his mind. Knowing this, David sinks himself into Patrick's side again as his hand loosely rubs his hips in comforting circles.

The pair sit in silence for a moment, the crinkling of the mattress protector beneath them filtering the air between their bodies. Patrick opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it on multiple occasions. _Maybe it's too soon_ , he thinks. Before he has a chance to ponder any further, David leans his head on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right? It's a judgment-free zone, this apartment is a safe space. I've never belittled you before and I don't ever intend to start."

Smiling, Patrick leans down and presses two pecks onto the top of his fiancé's head. "Thank you." He says shyly.

"Of course, honey, it's no big deal," Patrick's grin quickly falters, returning to its previously downward position. "Do you want to tell me tomorrow?" David suggests, readjusting his position so he's looking Patrick in the eyes. He nods, turning off the lamp next to him. David removes himself just for a moment so they can lie down, quickly placing his head softly on Patrick's chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat. 

* * *

"Good morning, David," Patrick hands him a coffee cup and gestures towards the couch. David obliges, making his way over to sit, Patrick taking up the cushion next to him. "About last night... I'm ready to talk about it."

David sets his cup down on the floor (because Patrick _still_ hasn't gotten them a table), turning and facing him to provide his full, undivided attention. "Are you sure?"

Patrick inhales sharply before continuing, taking a few deep breaths. "There's something I want to try," The words mesh together as if all of the syllables are connected together without pause. He clears his throat. "In bed."

"Okay," David flashes Patrick a reassuring smile. "What is it?" He asks softly, eyes burning a hole through Patrick's soul.

"I want to watch you."

It takes Patrick a minute to get the words out, but David couldn't be more proud of him for mustering up the courage to express his sexual desires as doing so has always been one of Patrick's weaknesses. He's improving though, and that's all David cares about. 

"First off, I appreciate you letting me in on this seemingly unexplored kink of yours, and I'd be happy to try that out. I do have a couple questions first, though," He's horrified for what David will ask, but he gives into his desire of interrogating him nonetheless. "In what setting would you like to watch? While I'm masturbating, showering, maybe fucking someone else?"

Patrick's eyes widen. "Why would I let you have sex with another person in front of me?"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." David shrugs his shoulders, eliciting a curl of Patrick's lips. _Of course he's tried that before, this is David Rose we're taking about here._

Once he wipes the twisted position off his lips, Patrick answers his question. "Masturbating. I want to..." David takes Patrick's hand in his own, setting their intertwined fingers on the patch of couch in between them in an (effective) attempt to comfort him. "I want to watch you give yourself a hand job." 

Patrick winces, nervousness washing over his body and dragging him under like a stranded car during a flood. Any sense of comfort he was starting to feel during this conversation is replaced with the same anxiety he endured the night before. David must notice because he rubs his thumb across the back of his palm, kissing the pale skin in a few quick successions, too. 

"I can make that happen," David says simply, his casual tone taking Patrick aback. _How the hell is he so comfortable with talking about this stuff?_ "There's nothing wrong with asking for what you want, Patrick. Outside of conceiving, the whole point of sex is pleasure and you shouldn't feel shame for feeling satisfaction byway of unconventionality. Like, being tied up is _exhilarating_ for me, but I understand it isn't every person's cup of tea just like voyeurism isn't. That doesn't mean I won't try it with you; I'll try anything with you if it means you'll be sexually fulfilled. Plus, who knows, maybe I'll enjoy it, too." 

_Fuck_ , he said that out loud. 

"You've never had someone watch you?"

David shakes his head _no_. "Before you, I always insisted on having sex in the dark. It wasn't until we met that I felt comfortable enough in my skin to fully put myself and my body on display. There's no part of me you haven't already explored emotionally or physically, so I'm _perfectly_ comfortable with letting you."

"I don't want to make you feel ill at ease," Patrick bows his head, twisting David's engagement rings on his left ring finger. "You've already done so much for me in terms of discovering what I enjoy in the bedroom, the last thing I care about is my pleasure if you're going to be uneasy in the process."

He turns Patrick around so they're sitting across from one another. "Patrick?" He looks up from his lap. "I love you and I _want_ to do this for you. And you're right, I have done a lot for you, but I want to keep doing more. I'm never going to stop." 

Patrick pulls David into a tight embrace just like he'd done the night prior. "I love you, too, David Rose."


End file.
